1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to musical instruments and, more specifically, to drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a band, orchestra, etc., it is typical to have one or more drum sets, each including several drums, as well as, several electrically amplified instruments, such as guitars, keyboards, etc. The individual drums, the amplifiers and other instruments themselves, create vibrations during play which result in undesirable and extraneous vibrations or "ringing" in each of the drums in the set.
A variety of devices have been proposed to mute or eliminate such external ringing or vibrations in drums. Such devices typically include a resilient body which is mounted or clamped on the drum head. While muting a drum from external ringing or vibrations, such muting devices also affect the sound of the drum. Drummers have also been known to utilize tape and other materials to deaden the drum. Again, however, this affects the overall sound or tone of each drum.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means to eliminate undesirable vibrations or ringing of a drum without affecting the sound or tone of the drum during play. It would also be desirable to provide such a vibration or "ring" eliminator which is easily adjustable depending upon the surrounding playing conditions and the drummer's preference. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a vibration or "ring" eliminator which is usable on any type of drum.